Game Shows
by read4u2
Summary: Rachel is a huge success and her career is taking off, but she always has the questions in the back of her head. The questions about one Quinn Fabray and her actions toward Rachel. When Rachel has the chance to confront Quinn about her actions on a new television show will she take it and what will Quinn's reasons be?
1. Chapter 1

So this is the first story I have ever written so please give me feedback do you think it is worth continuing? All that good stuff

Obviously I don't own glee or any of its characters.

I hope you like it

...

Rachel opened her eyes and took a deep breath, today was the day. Finally, after five years she was going back to face her fears, but a lot had happened in five years. She had been from Broadway, to the big screen, to a music tour across the country. Yes a lot had changed.

But the one thing that hadn't changed was the past. Rachel knew it sounded stupid but she figured that maybe if she understood the reasons behind the names, the hate, and the slushes she really could let it be, not avoid it like she has been for the past five years.

Maybe avoid wasn't a strong enough word, Rachel more or less ran away when ever high school was mentioned. A fact that most of her cast mates found interesting but they quickly learned not to ask about.

That was why she was doing this, she reminded herself, also the anti-bullying message that she was always trying to get across helped motivate her but no, the real reason was for herself. So she could finally fall asleep without that constant question in her head of just why.

Why had the most beautiful girl that she had ever seen decided that she, little Rachel Berry was so intolerable. Ok so some time she was annoying, Rachel acknowledged that, but so was everyone else! So why had Quinn singled her out?

Quinn that was a name she had not let herself think about in a long time. Well until about four months ago that was true. Four months ago she had gotten that fateful phone call about the new show and how, with her no bullying agenda and known past of being bullied, she would be the perfect one for the premiere of the show.  
At the time it had sounded like a good idea. She got to finally let go and no one got hurt because it was filmed in front of a live studio audience with Ellen as host so no chance for Quinn to slushy her right?

Now as she laid in her bed thinking about the day to come and what it had in store for her, Rachel had to wonder if she had been a little high when she accepted the proposal and told them Quinn's name. Ok sure she had never been high that she had known of but that doesn't mean she wasn't high then because right now she didn't think there was any other way she would have agreed to it.

Rachel closed her eyes and let out a groan, what had she been thinking! If only she had said no four months ago she could be sleeping this gloomy Monday morning away in her soft queen sized bed. Rachel loved her room with its soft blue walls that she expertly matched her light green comforter. The dark brown wood of her bed stuck out from the rest of her room and she loved it. She even had accents of pink and yellow everywhere to remind her of her childhood but at the moment Rachel avoided those splashes of color. She chose instead to look out her tall windows to the Pacific Ocean that made up her back yard. It calmed her to know that something has stayed the same on a day that she felt could change so much. And with thoughts of the ocean and the sound of its gentle rocking filling her head Rachel finally got up and made her way to the bathroom to start her day.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn woke up to the most wonderful sound she had ever heard. So beautiful she just shut her eyes for a while and listened, ignoring the spring poking into her back and the paint chipping off the walls in the cheap hotel room she currently resided. She just listened to the sounds of an angel that floated from her alarm clock to her ears. Quinn found herself thinking about how much Rachel's new single "Fight For It" reminded her of high school Rachel. That thought though only brought a pang of sorrow and guilt to Quinn's chest but she pushed it away, Rachel was successful now and the only thing Quinn could do for her was stay away because dragging up the past would surely just hurt her more.

Quinn forced herself out of her mussing and mentally cursed herself for so easily getting lost in her thoughts of Rachel because she now only had thirty minutes till she had to be at McDonalds for her shift and her research.

Quinn had been writing secretly since she had had Beth. After finding that she truly liked writing she had decided to make a career out of it. She loved the beautiful way words fit together and the rush she got from finding those combinations. Quinn had always been jealous of poets but after a few failed courses at Harvard she realized that maybe Quinn Fabray was not a poet.

Quinn had though, passed her other English and writing classes with flying colors, she had even published couple of novels. Her story about a kick boxer and her fight to the top was particularly successful. Quinn had spent an entire summer learning to kick box for research for that story. She had even won a few tournaments so she guessed that her years under coach Sylvester's thumb weren't a total waste.

So now here she was dragging herself out the door, after a quick awful shower (they really needed better water pressure) with nothing but an apple for breakfast, to the neighborhood McDonalds to get a little perspective for her next book. Quinn wanted to write it about a successful business woman whose world is suddenly upturned after the company where she worked went under.

This had been her least favorite research expedition by far. The loud greasy kitchen in the back never failed to nauseate her. It made her thankful she had become a vegetarian her first year in college and because of the limited choices she had rarely been to a McDonalds since. Thankfully the management felt that a pretty face like hers shouldn't be wasted in the back so she was a cashier. Quinn had wanted the full experience though so she had also gotten a hotel room in one of the cheapest hotels around that didn't have bugs and left her beautiful, clean home. She had lived in the crappy room on a budget for 3 weeks now and she just wanted to go home and sleep in her nice soft bed.

The rush of this work made her thankful that she was a writer with enough money that she didn't actually have to work. Most of the time she donated the money she made or gave it to the homeless people that populated her area of Los Angeles.

Quinn waved at one man who she had given several paychecks to as she passed him on her walk to work. Jared was his name; he was kind of the inspiration for her new book. Quinn remembered that day a few months ago when she had been so desperate for any ideas that she had spent hours walking on the boardwalk till she saw him sitting at a table in a suit looking threw a fast food bag she had seen him pull out of the garbage a few seconds prior. Quinn had bought him dinner and in exchange he told her his story about how the company he had worked at had gone under leaving him broke and hungry.

He had given her the spark but now she was working minimum wage to get that spark to catch and create the flame she needed. Quinn hoped that it would catch soon because this place was becoming unbearable. Her mood only darkened as she walked into the McDonalds where she was researching and saw George wave at her. George was like Finn except for dumber and less handsome, because were Finn pulled off cutely confused George just seemed stupid.

How any one was that full of themselves when they worked at McDonalds would always confuse her but he would make a good character for her book.

She sighed and took up her spot behind the cash register after clocking in hoping for an uneventful day.

...

I hope you enjoyed it please review it or tell me if it is worth continuing.


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you like it!

...

Rachel arrived at the studio at eight forty five for the nine o clock meeting where they explained what would be happening. It was now ten thirty and she was fidgeting, there were still thirty minutes till they even went to get Quinn, at a McDonalds no less.

How Quinn had ended up working at a McDonalds baffled her. It just didn't seem right, sure there was some poetic justice to it but still it was just wrong that Quinn Fabray was working at McDonalds. The same Quinn Fabray who, after being picked up then having everything explained to her, Rachel would meet for the first time in five years.

The cameras would roll and the crowd would boo as Quinn came out because Rachel was the favorite here. Oh how the tables had turned Rachel laughed to herself.

Still she had at least two and a half hours till she had to do anything. Rachel looked around wishing for something to do but she was to nervous to write songs or even practice scales and with no script to memorize since she wasn't meeting with a director for her new role till next week, Rachel realized she really didn't have anything to do.

Sighing she looked around and spotted an intern who looked especially excited clutching something to her chest. Figuring it was a picture for her to autograph Rachel approached her but when she got closer she realized it was too thick to be just a picture.

Rachel figured she didn't have anything better to do so she finished her stride and asked the younger girl "what's that?"

The girl jumped slightly and momentarily looked star struck but Rachel was used to that so she let the younger girl compose herself " Um its uh this book called "The Top", it's my favorite!" the girl stammered

"Oh really sounds interesting what's it about?" Rachel questioned

"This girl who is um a kick boxer and well it's about her journey to the top and what happens when she reaches it" the girl answered with more ease than her previous response.

"Sounds good, who's it by?" Rachel asked, she really did think it sound like a good read. She loved to read but rarely ever had a chance to just read for pleasure. Right now though she had nothing better to do.

"Um" the girl hesitated "it's uh by um Quinn Fabray"

Rachel thought her jaw hit the floor at that moment. Did the girl just say Quinn Fabray as in the Quinn that was coming here in a couple hours? Wait Quinn wrote Rachel was confused and compelled.

She held her hand out not trusting her voice at the moment. The younger girl handed over her book and Rachel ran her thumb over the letters that were raised on the cover spelling out the name of her enemy from high school.

Rachel looked up at the girl looked like she was holding her breath "Can I read this?" Rachel asked

The young girl simply nodded her head and jumped as a stage hand called her over "yeah um just hand it to a stage hand when you are done and say it's for Arianna" the girl rushed out before running over to help out.

Rachel looked around and found a chair that she dragged to a corner, out of the way. She felt that walking back to her dressing room would take too much time. So she simple sat down their just off stage and started to read.


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy... I hope :P

...

Quinn looked at the clock and took a deep breath. It was about five till eleven, which meant the lunch rush.

"Hey so " George started "I was wondering if you were free this weekend since you were busy last weekend" the boy beamed at himself as if since Quinn had been busy last weekend she had to be free this weekend and that she would be ecstatic to go out with someone as great as himself.

As if Quinn thought to herself rolling her eyes.

"Come out with me" George demanded doing that smirk thing that Quinn was pretty sure he though was charming, but she had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. His grin widened at that making him look more unpleasant with his dirty 9 o'clock shadow, creepy pencil mustache and a slight sheen of oil on his skin. He looked like the type that could end up in jail for sexual harassment though Quinn.

Just as she was about to crush the boy for what felt like the hundredth time a man cleared his throat to gain her attention. Thankful for the excuse not to answer him she turned to face across the counter wondering how she could finally get the message threw his thick head that she was not interested. No she had tried his type in high school and ended up hurting people who were important to her.

"Quinn Fabray?" One of the men situated across from her asked

"Yes?" Quinn answered warily eyeing the two men in suits across from her. They were both tall and well-muscled like the henchmen for the mobsters in the cartoons except these two seemed smart enough.

"Would you come with us?" The other henchman asked

"Am I in some sort of trouble?" Quinn questioned saying the first thing on her mind.

"No I wouldn't say trouble" the first man answered "we are here in respect of a new show we would like you to be on"

"What?" Quinn stammered "What show wants me and why?"

"If you come with us all your questions will be answered" one of the henchmen responded calmingly but Quinn wasn't sure which because her mind was running a million miles a minute.

Maybe it was for her writing Quinn thought hopefully but she realized after a second that that was a silly fantasy but still maybe she could get publicity for her writing "How do I know you're not tricking me and just taking me somewhere to murder me?" Quinn asked suspiciously

One of them chuckled "if you want you can trail behind us in a cab but we are not paying for it" he said as if he was accused of being a murder every day

Curiosity got the better of Quinn and she agreed "Fine but I need five minutes to get out of here"

"We will wait for you outside" replied the henchmen as they stepped out the door into the grey day it had become.

Getting out of the rest of her shift had been surprisingly easy but then again no one ever told Quinn no when she batted her eyelashes. George even forgot about his offer in all the excitement.

As she walked outside Quinn noticed it had started misting so she hurried to the black car the henchmen were standing in front of

"All set?" Questioned one

"Yes but may I ask where we are going" Quinn said

"The studios" he replied

"Wait their not expecting me to film anything today are they?" Quinn asked her eyes going wide with shock

"All your questions will be answered when we get their" was all he would say to anything Quinn asked from then on out. So she settled into the back seat and tried to figure out what she was walking into.


	5. Chapter 5

Here you go.

If you have any ideas about Rachel's and Quinn's first meeting PM me or leave a comment or something :)

I hope you enjoy it

...

Maybe reading out hear wasn't such a good idea Rachel though as she got another weird look. Ok so she had started off snickering about how of course Quinn wrote a book about being on top, but the more she read the more the enjoyed it.

She was currently crying as the main character Valery finally faced all her insecurities which she had previously hidden behind a bitchy facade. Val as she was called had torn down about thirty people, both verbally and physically, but with every person she hated herself more and more. Right now she was in the locker room of the gym trying to kill herself and Rachel could not stop balling. Had someone she knew really written this she thought as she devoured more of the beautiful text that formed this moving story.

Val was on the floor watching her own blood flow down the drain as another girl came in. It was Raquel Val's main target. Raquel rushed to the other girl but Val only apologized and said she was finally getting what she deserved.

The story ended a couple of pages and weeks later with the two girls in the hospital with their fragile friendship growing and hinting to more. But there was no more Rachel wanted to scream at the infuriating ending.

That was it? Of course she thought leave it to Fabray to write the most beautiful and moving story Rachel had ever read and leave with loose ends everywhere.

Speaking of Fabray Rachel thought she would be facing her in about thirty minutes so she really needed to get cleaned up. As Rachel walked back to her dressing room she handed the book back to the young intern and nodded smiling at her in thanks.

As Rachel prepared herself for the next couple hours a thought struck her. What if Quinn was like Valery? Sure she was a bitch but Rachel didn't want to see her dead or even hatting herself. Actually the thought of the blonde in that much pain physically pained the brunette. Wait what no now was not the time to suddenly start caring for her. No now was the time to be stubborn and get answers Rachel reminded herself. So mentally steeling herself Rachel strutted out of her dressing room. Yes now was her time and Quinn would soon learn that.


End file.
